Tipos de locura
by Elenear28
Summary: "Ese fue el día en que empecé a enamorarme de ella. Supongo que tenía el tipo de locura que simplemente no podía resultarme indiferente". Historia para el foro "El diente de león". Minireto del mes de Julio. Personaje: Finnick Odair.


**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento.**

 **Esta historia participa en el minireto del mes de julio del foro "El diente de León". Personaje: Finnick Odair.**

* * *

 **Tipos de locura**

Se llamaba Annie Cresta y todos en el distrito sabían que estaba loca.

La locura no es una rareza entre quienes logran salir con vida de los Juegos. Enobaria se había mandado a afilar los dientes, como los de un tiburón. Brutus coleccionaba cabezas de animales que había aprendido a conservar en el tiempo, rellenándolos de algodón y cubriéndolos con resina. Mags se dedicaba a hacer anzuelos con cualquier cosa que cayera en sus manos. Y yo…

El punto era que todos de una forma o de otra habíamos acabado locos, solo que la locura de Annie resultaba un poco más notoria que la de los demás.

Los dedos de mis pies se hunden en la arena de la playa, caliente bajo el sol de las diez de la mañana. Una parte de mí, la que todavía no se acostumbra a ser un Vencedor a pesar de que han pasado ya casi siete años desde que gané los Juegos, extraña poder internarse durante semanas en el mar. La libertad de encontrarse rodeado de azul, con el cielo despejado por encima y el océano por debajo. El aroma salobre del aire...

Ya no puedo hacerlo. No es bien visto que un Vencedor tenga un trabajo en toda regla. Ganar los Juegos del Hambre te concede el dinero y el estatus que necesitarás por el resto de tu vida, aún y cuando la mayor parte de la gente no conozca el precio que tienes que pagar por ello.

Camino por la playa, disfrutando de la manera en que el sol me calienta el pelo y la piel. En la lejanía, observo a una persona parada sobre el punto en que la tierra se une con el mar. Entrecierro los ojos, intentando que el sol no me deslumbre.

La reconozco por la maraña caótica en que se convirtió su cabello.

La figura delgada de Annie Cresta se recorta en el firmamento. Envuelta en un delgado camisón blanco, posiblemente ha vuelto a salir de su casa en medio de la noche, cuando los recuerdos de sus Juegos le impiden conciliar el sueño. Las olas lamen sus tobillos y empapan el dobladillo del camisón. Ella da un paso y luego otro, hasta que el agua le llega hasta las rodillas y mi cuerpo se pone en tensión, porque esta no sería la primera vez que me corresponde sacarla del agua cuando intenta ahogarse.

No puedo decir que no la entienda. El suicidio es algo con lo cual he fantaseado de vez en cuando, en aquellos momentos en los que la vida se vuelve demasiado difícil, pero supongo que le tengo demasiado aprecio a todo esto de estar vivo. Bastante me costó salir airoso de los Juegos como para ponerle fin a todo por mi propia mano.

Annie lo ha intentado un par de veces. Al menos eso creo. Tal vez, en el extraño mundo en que vive, ella no lo ve como un suicidio.

Me aclaro la garganta y pateo la arena a mi paso para anunciar mi llegada, aun y cuando resulta casi innecesario puesto que mi presencia es una de las pocas que ella parece tolerar. El agua está tibia cuando moja mis pies.

—¿Mala noche? —pregunto mientras meto distraídamente las manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones cortos.

Ella no aparta la mirada del agua para responderme. Se limita a encogerse de hombros.

Es bonita y eso, en nuestras circunstancias, no es algo precisamente bueno. Sin embargo ha tenido tres crisis nerviosas en el Capitolio y al parecer hay una delgada línea en el esquema de la gente que paga por compañía que considera como inaceptable el incluir a una pobre chica desquiciada en la ecuación. Me alegro por ella, pero también la envidio. Debe ser fantástico no tener que preocuparse por esas cosas.

—¿Las tienes? — dice ella de repente.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunto yo y me sobresalto cuando me doy cuenta de que me está mirando a los ojos y que, por primera vez en meses, no encuentro un fondo vacío y sin brillo en sus pupilas. Me mira como si supiera exactamente quien es ella y, más aterrador aún, quien soy yo.

—Pesadillas.

Me echo a reír y ella ladea la cabeza, como las gaviotas cuando se paran en el mástil de un barco.

—No duermo mucho que digamos.

—No tienes ojeras— observa ella alzando un delicado dedo y deslizando la yema por uno de mis párpados.

Me sorprende que su contacto no resulte repulsivo.

—No tengo muchos sueños— me corrijo— y tomo pastillas para dormir de vez en cuando. Puedo conseguirte, si quieres.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no me gusta dormir.

—¿A quién rayos no le gusta dormir?

Ella me mira como si yo fuera idiota y entonces caigo: no le gusta dormir porque cuando lo hace llegan las pesadillas y no hay nada tan aterrador como eso, porque a diferencia de la Arena, no hay escapatoria de ellas. Nunca ganas en tus pesadillas.

—Me gusta el mar —dice ella sin venir a cuento.

Me encojo de hombros.

—No es como si tuvieras muchas opciones— digo burlón.

Ella me fulmina, con aquellos extraordinarios ojos verdes.

—Si hubiese podido elegir el lugar en donde me habría gustado nacer, habría escogido el Cuatro.

—¿Y no el Capitolio?

Ella sacude su cabellera enmarañada y responde de inmediato, como si ya hubiese pensado en ello antes:

—Lo dices porque crees que ellos son libres. No lo son. Nadie es libre en realidad, excepto tal vez las gaviotas—dice apuntando al cielo— pero al menos nosotros no vivimos en una burbuja en la que creemos ser dignos y merecedores de todo, cuando en realidad somos meros esclavos de los lujos y la belleza falsa.

La observo, con la boca abierta, sin saber que decir. ¿Qué responder a eso?

Ella toma las riendas por mí: asiente con la cabeza, se da media vuelta y me deja ahí, solo.

—¿Cómo puede la gente pensar que Annie Cresta está loca? —me pregunto mientras una carcajada brota de mi garganta—. Es simplemente brillante.

La veo alejarse por la arena. El cabello revuelto, el camisón blanco empapado y las zancadas largas y seguras de quien sabe a dónde va.

Y así fue como comenzó. Ese fue el día en que empecé a enamorarme de ella. Supongo que tenía el tipo de locura que simplemente no podía resultarme indiferente.

* * *

 **Hola señor, señora o señorita lectora (o señorito, si gustan). En primer lugar ¡estoy de vacaciones! A ver si consigo inspiración para actualizar un par de historias en las próximas semanas.**

 **Pues bueno, aquí traigo esta contribución para el foro "El diente de león", con un fic del personaje del mes de julio, Finnick Odair. En un principio tenía la idea de hacer un capítulo para él en "Febril", historia en donde hasta entonces había desarrollado a Katniss ya Haymitch, pero el señor Odair tenía sus propios planes y terminó con una historia algo distinta.**

 **En fin, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


End file.
